The Future
by Hannah Senna Whiskeypants
Summary: Chris, Jill and Sheva are sent to 'take care' of a new super intelligent Bio-weapon. What they don't know though, is that this 'bio-weapon' is smarter than they think, and that it remembers them.  Feedback would be lovely darlings. STARS are in there too!
1. Mission

Chris ran through the hallway, Sheva, and Jill aiding him. The two women were shooting at various monsters, lickers, hunters, all sorts. Chris was attempting to reach the closing door in time in order to hold it open for his two comrades. He managed to get their in time, doing an action roll, mainly just to suit his 'action hero' style he was going for. Jill and Sheva caught up.

"We have no time!" Sheva yelled to Jill as she shot at random beasts. The ladies jumped under the door, followed by Chris. They were in a dark room. The room was painted black, various emerald wires ran across the walls, each letting off noises, and allowing different shades of green to follow their sounds. Chris pondered as Jill analysed the room, Sheva walked around, looking at each wire closely. Both women attempting to work out where they were exactly. The team were all part of the BSAA, and had recently been sent into this mission. They had been sent in a group of 4 originally. Sheva and Josh, Chris and Jill. Josh had been separated from the group though as he operated a machine in order to help them open a door, but then had gotten interrupted by a monster instead. The mission was simple one. Sources told of a bio-weapon that had been created in this part. They had been told that only the best could handle it, and that also, if they needed any back-up, Leon, himself said that he'd come by to help also. The team didn't know much about the bio-weapon, apart from the fact that it was apparently extremely intelligent. The weapon had somehow even managed to attack the BSAA's computers, and feed them false information. The weapon was like a computer virus. And several of the 'geeks' down at headquarters had nicknamed it 'Trojan' – which had actually managed to catch on. Chris followed Jill and spoke.

"Think Trojan did this?" Chris seriously asked Jill, as she touched the wires, in awe of the great detailed pattern that ran along each individual wire. Jill replied.

"Probably. A human couldn't have made this." Sheva who was now quite far away from the other two, turned, and shouted over to them.

"Or this." The other two ran over to where she was referring to. There, right in front of their eyes sat a man. He was sat in a dark, H R Giger style chair. He had wires wrapped around him, some around his throat, others binding his arms, or legs. Even wires wrapped around his fingers, and toes. It was as if the man had been killed by them. There was blood everywhere, and several cuts on him, as if the wires had been tightened around him, in order to bleed him out. The main feature of the gruesome picture, was the artists portrayal of a quick death. Although one would think the draining blood was a torture method, from all his years in policing Chris could easily tell, that the first wound inflicted was a shocking one to the head. He had several bruises to the head, and to the chest and stomach, as if he'd been struck and then tied up but whatever did this to him. Finally, a wire, larger than the rest was stretched out, wrapped around his neck, and coming, curved from his neck, and directly into his mouth. This wire was a lilac colour, and unlike the others, seemed, scarily enough, to be alive. It was sticking through his mouth and through the the back of his head. Penetrating his skull. Jill stared at it in horror, before turning her back on it. She hung her head down, as Chris turned to her, worried. She'd seen a lot, why did this shock her so much, he though to himself. She spoke.

"I'm sorry. It's just...It reminds me." Chris stared at her, he put his hand on her shoulder as Sheva walked around facing her. Jill raised her head, she turned her head slightly towards Chris, then to Sheva. She spoke again.

"When I was in Raccoon city..." She pointed to the large purple wire, stabbing through the dead man's head. "It was like what that monster did...To Brad." Chris looked at Jill sympathetically. She'd mentioned what had happened to Brad before, but not gone into detail. It was traumatic for Chris when he saw Richard get mauled by that mutant snake in front of him, and Becky had spoke about how Edward died in her arms. The survivors of STARS had experienced the deaths of their team mates, but witnessing them up close, and not being able to do a thing? That was the worst. For anyone. Sheva patted her shoulder, and told her it'd be okay. Chris sighed.

"Okay...We have to get out of here." The threesome looked around the luminous green for a way out, the smell of the rotting corpse in the room made the air feel polluted. Jill pointed out a door, far in the darkness. _The whole 'dying' thing must have given her see-in-the-dark powers, that or she just eats a lot of carrots_ thought Chris. They reached the door, hastily, but cautiously, trying to avoid monsters along the way. They pushed the door open, forcing their way through and then aiming at every last corner of the next room with their laser-sight guns. The room was empty, but a massive contrast to the last room. It was white, and you could barely see ahead due to the brightness of the room. Chris and Sheva each parted off, left and right, checking their surroundings as Jill headed forward. There was a chair, facing a computer. She looked down and noticed the apple-coloured cables had been coming from it, they ran from the main computer and along the floor, over into the previous room. In the chair, there was someone. She leaned her head around, aiming her gun at the unknown person. She shouted.

"Identify yourself!" Chris and Sheva jumped to the attention and each got into similar stances to Jill only from opposite sides of the room. The voice of the unknown man in the chair replied, much to their surprise.

"You don't need to aim those guns at me. You're making me nervous." Jill's eyes widened.

"No way."


	2. Hunger

Jill analysed the man's face, he turned, and then stood, his hands up, as if to surrender. Jill nudged the gun towards him to order him to turn the full way round so they could see his face. Jill and Chris backed away in surprise. Their stood, their former comrade. Brad Vickers. He looked different though. He hadn't aged for some reason. And so he still looked like he was in his 30s, he looked like he'd changed his style though. His hair wasn't as well-kept as it was before, now a few strands hung down onto his forehead, he had reddish-blue eyes, and he seemed very confident. The main difference though, was the grin. He had a large grin on, an evil maniacal grin, and from what the Nemesis had done to him, it had been made into a Chelsea smile. Two large slits on either side of the mouth. Jill felt a shiver go up her spine, she was used to seeing people come back as zombies, but not like this. She'd seen Wesker be the same after he'd 'died' and then came back. That same glint in his eyes, not just the odd colour, no, something else. Something evil in their eyes. He stood, hands up, smiling, facing forward. Chris spoke.

"Brad...!" Brad looked over to him calmly, he reached for his pocket slowly, Sheva's laser-sight gun following his hand. He then replied.

"Yup. It's me alright, in the flesh." he paused, then pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "you smoke still Chris?" Chris shook his head while Brad, began to light one up. Jill stood wide-eyed, she walked forward, still pointing her gun at Brad's head. She spoke.

"You've changed...Are you a mon..." Before she could finish, Brad turned.

"A monster? Not exactly. According to you guys, I am a virus. A trojan..." Brad said, almost insulted. Chris looked over to Sheva to lower her gun. Brad made a sigh of relief, turned to Chris, and thanked him for calling off the assault. Jill was dazed, she'd seen this man die, and he didn't even seem to care that he'd died now. Jill stood forward as Brad wiped his head, and began to pace around. She shouted over to him.

"Brad! Did you do that! Outside!" She pointed to the other room where the body had been found, mutilated. Brad replied, shocked.

"Why? Do you think I did, Jill?" Jill raised her gun again towards the Pilot.

"Brad...Your eyes...Everything about you..."

Brad laughed. "This is coming from the girl with super-powers..." he looked over to Chris. "And the guy who's arms have scarily tripled in size!" Jill nudged her gun forward once again. Then yelled.

"You died Brad! Was it Wesker! Did Wesker revive you!" Brad smiled, then sat down. Still calm

_I remember when the guy use to freak when one of the bosses would have a go at him, man is he calm now. _Thought Chris.

Brad just leant back on his chair, taking a drag of his cigarette. He looked at it, and laughed again.

"Maybe if I'd stayed off of these cancer sticks I would have been able to get away from that monster quicker, ay Jill?" Jill stood, silent, pissed off. Brad then looked at her, and spoke again. "...Heh...You don't seem very happy Jill. But, seriously, I don't get why you're talking about Wesker. What revived me was something different." he stood, he pulled that expression that the old Brad used to pull, that uneasy, discouraged expression, the only difference now was the forced smile of scars across his face. "Listen to me...

I lay on the ground, I was dead. Lifeless. The next minute I remember, getting up. I was _one of them _You know what I mean. A _zombie_. I staggered about...I can't remember much. But these people came. They were kitted out. You know what I mean. Umbrella guys. The next thing I new I was human again...Well, kind of. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was terrified. You know what I'm like. I was seriously scared of myself. Aha...I bet Joseph would laugh if he heard that...So anyway, they told me to work for them. And I accepted. But you guys, I'm not me anymore. Am I? But that's a good thing, because I've always been a dick anyway. If I could go back, with what I know now...I wouldn't have...

Chris interrupted.

"What! Left us in that fucking mansion to die!" Brad looked up at him. Fag hanging out of mouth and replied, shockingly calmly.

"Yeah...Basically."

Jill then came forward.

"But you didn't answer my question. Did you kill that guy outside?" Brad stared at Jill.

"Yeah. I did." Chris, Jill, and Sheva, all stood in shock. Brad was never violent, and the grotesque death of the man outside was unbelievable shocking. Especially due to the extreme violence of the death and the fact that a human couldn't have pulled that off. Brad stepped forward, now noticed the guns pointed at him. He could feel his face redden as he looked at the people around him.

"What!" He shouted in terror. Chris and Jill looked towards each other, confused. Brad carried on.

"He came here to kill me for fuck sake! That's all people wanna do now...Kill me. It's all people come here for..." Brad paused. His tone was now shaky, it sounded much like it did before he died, scared and rash. Jill leant her arm out and spoke.

"Brad...Calm down...How did you...How did you even kill him, get him like that even?" Brad faced Jill.

"Oh...You know yourself...The power that these virus' can give you...That Nemesis infected me, and ever since...Ten...fucking...years...They experimented on me." Brad sighed. "I'm stronger than that thing that killed me. I could kill you guys right now..." Chris and Sheva re-aligned their guns. Brad smiled a shy grin.

"Heh...Yeah...I know...I'd want me dead too." He sighed again and then walked back towards the computer. Jill stared at him, a degree of empathy came over her, but then she just thought of the mansion incident and how he'd left them all to die, and suddenly she began to feel even more pain. It was shocking, because she didn't think she'd care about him when she thought about the mansion incident, but then she thought about the fact that he'd been in captivity for so long. Being experimented on by Umbrella, becoming just another 'bio-weapon' of Umbrella's. She thought about the morbidness of the fact that she was referring to one of her old team mates as a 'bio-weapon' made her sick to her stomach. Brad walked slightly forward before Sheva shot at his feet, he jumped back, scared. And turned, in fear toward Sheva. Sheva shouted out to him.

"Don't move!" Brad paused, and then spoke.

"Your partner's pretty tough Chris." Chris nodded to Sheva and then walked forward. He stepped over to Brad and then grabbed his arms, he tied them behind his back and handcuffed him. Brad stood, accepting it. Chris sat him back down in the chair, only this time, bound. Chris began his interrogation.

"The man, what happened with him?" Brad looked up. Then spoke.

"Okay...He came here. I don't know where he was from. He seemed angry with me. Told me what I was doing was 'wrong.' Then he started shooting at me, I got scared, and killed him." Chris stared at Brad directly in his now, purple eyes. He replied, with a stern voice.

"Don't bullshit me Brad. You drained his fucking blood." Brad looked back into Chris' eyes, he looked a bit pissed off now.

"Maybe I did."

"So why the fuck did you do that!"

"I was hungry."

The room was silent. Chris stood back in the horror of what he'd just heard. Brad just sat, emotionless, and in a daze, as if to not see the wrongness of his actions. Before Chris could say something to Jill. Brad spoke once more.

"I helped you though." Jill turned to him. Brad smiled, as if proud of himself.

"I saved them...Bought them back." Jill turned her head in a horrified curiosity. Brad smiled again.

"Yeah...We...are...all...back." He passed out after speaking.


	3. A Good Guy

_**BROTHERS AND SISTERS. In this chapter there's a slight undertone-kind-of-case-a bit of a -ya know...urm, well, KIND OF tentacle rape. Now WOOO don't stop reading thinking it's really bad. This is just once to let you know what one character is like. It's also not yaoi, so don't worry if you aren't a fan of that. And there isn't much of it. Ta darlings. And if you don't like it, just ignore it! Like I said, it's mainly a bit of character development! ALSO, just to that. I must emphasise the word, rape. Seriously. If you're affected by what you read then I am ever so sorry. This disclaimer is mainly just to direct you away if you don't want to read that. Like I said though, it's only for this chapter. **_

_**PS. You can thank my friend Chiv for the suggestion of what to write to describe the woman's breasts...Don't ask, there was a long facebook discussion about this. **_

_**Ta~ **_

He lay, slumped in the chair over the desk. Chris and Jill gathered around him as Sheva kept an eye out, just in case any monsters attacked. Chris broke the silence.

"What did he mean?" He paused. "Who did he bring back?" Jill reached for Brad's face, she grabbed his chin and lifted up his face so she could see his face. She replied.

"I have no idea...But he's fucked up." Jill looked to Chris, this was the 'bio-weapon' they were after. Chris grabbed Brad over his shoulder.

"We should take him back to base. But be careful you two, he could get dangerous." Jill looked at her former comrade.

"I can't believe he killed that guy...He killed him like, how he died. Only...well, minus the draining blood."

"Hm. And he drank it. Was 'hungry', what the hell is up with that!" They spoke as they dragged Brad back through the corridors, every now and again a shot would be fired by Jill or Sheva as monsters lurked among them. Brad's head rose. His eyes opened, and then he interrupted their conversation.

"...I couldn't help it. I crave it." Jill looked at Brad, worried.

"Brad...What...are you?" Brad replied, straightening himself out and letting go of Chris.

"I am a trojan. Aren't I?" He laughed then walked a bit further ahead than the others. He turned to them.

"Follow me." Chris and Jill kept their guns pointed at Brad as Sheva followed from behind, Brad walked slowly, cryptically. They followed him down corridors, surprisingly monsters had stopped following them. They reached a door. A huge silver door. Metallic colours clashed with the now amber wires that ran along the wall. Chris analysed them, then spoke.

"Brad...What's with all the wires?" Brad replied quickly, before opening the door.

"I've always been good with computers Chris." The door opened, making a large thud noise as the door detached from the wall. They walked into a concrete-coloured room, large glass containers, much like the ones that kept Tyrant's were spread along the rooms. Various cables and computers took up most free space in the room, monitoring each container. Jill, Chris and Sheva followed Brad into the room, the door shutting behind them. Brad stood still. Then he turned to the others, smiling.

"See? I bought them back. Like it?" He had a Cheshire grin on as he spoke with pride. Jill edged forward, she looked to the container nearest. She gulped, terrified. She then turned to Brad, angry. Shouting.

"What the fuck have you done! You fucking monster!" She stepped forward, close enough, to prod her gun into his forehead. Brad lost his smile and instead wore a fearful expression. He replied, shaking.

"What...Wha...What do you mean! I...I helped them! See. I left you...But I made it up to you all! It's almost like nothing ever happened!" He did a nervous laugh. Jill could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She kept the gun in his forehead, before falling to the floor, weak. Sheva rushed over to Jill, she held her as she attempted to console her. Chris then walked to wear Jill was previously standing. He looked in the container. Forest Speyer. Or at least it looked faintly like him. He was naked, floating the container, like one of Umbrella's monsters. He had several cuts over him, he looked identical to how he looked when Chris had saw him on the balcony of the mansion. Chris slowly turned to Brad.

"What is this?" Brad regained control of his emotions, and stepped towards the container, looking into it as well. His hazel eyes reflected the distorted image of their former comrade as he stared at the glass.

"I bought them back to life. With what _they _did to me. They're all alive now. But I'm keeping them here, because they aren't as advanced as I am." Chris bit his lip, not knowing what to think.

"Brad. You can't do this. They're dead. And so are you." Chris himself felt awful saying this, but it was true. Brad stared at him.

"I am not dead." Chris stood still, then looked back up at Forest. Brad spoke again, interrupting Chris' gaze.

"I can do everything you can do. I'm alive, okay? I know that monster killed me once, but now I have been given a second chance you know. And I want to give these guys a second chance." Brad held his hands up jokingly. "I'm a good guy." He smiled.

_He was sitting in a bar, the woman across the bar kept looking at him and smiling. She had sapphire eyes, and beautiful long blonde hair. She wore a tight, figure-hugging short top, with a mini-skirt and stiletto shoes. She looks like a slut, Brad thought to himself. He took another sip of whiskey as he eyed her up. She walked over. She was easy. He could tell. _

"_Hey...Wanna buy me a drink?" She winked as she teased him. A man with a Chelsea grin would probably not be the type of guy you'd want to approach in a pub, but she seemed like the dangerous type. Brad smiled back. _

"_Of course." He said. The two drank for a while before an offer to go back to Brad's was put across the table. She accepted. _

_He removed her top in a haste reviling her ample bust. He touched her body, his cold hands made her shiver. They kissed and stripped one an other in a passionate haste. The woman moaned in pleasure as Brad kissed down her chest, the two began to do more than just touch. Brad thrust his erect member into the woman, he repeated his action, as she cried out, holding his back. He began to thrust faster, and harder. She started to feel the pain of it. She cried out._

"_Sto...Stop it!" As the woman cried out, and attempted to get away, Brad just grinned and held her still. She felt something wrap around her legs and arms, tightening their grip and forcing her down. She looked to the side, a large violet tentacle was wrapped around her arm, it pulsated. She screamed at in terror. As she turned back to Brad, still thrusting hard and grinning that evil smirk. He reached back with his arm and smacked her across the face as she yelled out in fear. He shouted back in her face as her mouth bled._

"_Why the fuck are you so scared you slut!" He carried on, smacking her, and fucking her. She screamed, attempting to get away. Soon she gave up, just allowing him to continue, and only shouting out or moaning when he pushed into her hard, or hit her again across the mouth. Eventually he came. She lay, emotionless looking toward the ceiling. In the corner of her eye she saw the violet tentacles move away and disappear. Brad then leant over her. He grinned, then licked her face as she cried. Finally he grabbed her by the throat._

"_Stupid slut." He said as a tentacle burst out of the centre of her hand, her eyes widened in fear. What was she meant to do? He grabbed her face, and it penetrated through her mouth and through the back of her head. Shards of her skull burst against the wall as the weapon was used on her. Her body shook and then went numb. She collapsed onto the bed, dead. The 'monster' responsible, just slicked back his hair, and then began to lick up traces of blood on her. _


	4. They're Back!

Jill stood up, staring over at Brad. She spoke.

"Why can't I trust you?" She wiped the tears from her face as Brad turned, looking somewhat upset by her question. He replied.

"You can Jill! I know I haven't always been a good comrade...I know I fucked up. I know I was a wuss, but...Now, I'm not. I wanna help." Chris walked to the computer console, he looked at the switches and options on the computer. Sheva walked to where he was analysing them too. Brad silently stepped closer to Jill. He leant forward, tilting slightly so his face was level with hers. She looked at his violet eyes in curiosity. He spoke.

"You can trust me." He emphasised the word 'can' and then put his hand onto Jill's arm. She felt a shiver go up her spine, matching the equally freezing feeling of his hand. He carried on. "I'm not a bad guy because of _them_. And I bought those guys back to help _you._ Jill..." He pulled her closer as the other two were distracted. His eyes gleamed again that Lavender colour. He was strong. Stronger than he'd ever been. Jill investigated the situation as he grinned again. Now his face was very close to hers, she felt uncomfortable, but couldn't move. It was as if the room had ascended into darkness. As if everyone and everything had vanished apart from herself and Brad. Now he was standing far away from her, the whole place was black. She felt in a daze, as he turned, facing her. "Come to me Jill." He said. He was in control. She walked forward slowly, following the words, the two left the darkness.

"Jill. Brad. We have to..." Chris turned, but neither were where they were before. Chris stood, shocked. "Shit. Where the hell have they gone!" Sheva ran to the next room, then shouted to Chris. "Not here!" The two examined the area for clues as to where their team mates could have gone but found nothing. They were gone. Chris turned to Sheva, his face showing determination and worry.

"We have to find them! We can't trust Brad." Sheva searched Chris' face in concern. She replied.

"He was your partner..." Chris sighed.

"Was." He walked to the computer console. "Whatever _they_ did to him, _they_ changed him a lot..."

He hit the keys on the console. Sheva advanced towards Chris.

"Chris...? What are you doing?" Chris looked up at his former comrade, Forest.

"I'm bringing them back. They can help us." Sheva recoiled.

"You can't! They could be like those things outside!" Chris glared over to her, she gasped, then hung her head down. "Sorry...Chris...It's just..." Chris interrupted.

"No, Sheva, we have to try." He hit the buttons, and the first tank began to empty. The glass window descended and Forest Speyer fell from the experiment chamber. Sheva handed a blanket to Chris who lay it over Forest. His injuries were bad when he was inside the chamber but had now miraculously healed. One thing Umbrella's experiments were good for. Forest sat up, he was cold, and pale. He looked at Chris. Rubbed his eyes. Looked around. Then back at Chris, and then he spoke.

"Holy. Shit." Chris smiled at his friend.

"Forest. Buddy. How have you been?" Forest leaned against the computer.

"Eh. Been better." He looked at Chris now with a bit more analysis to his gaze. "Dude, you got buff. That's pretty rad." Sheva let out a slight giggle. Forest turned to her. She spoke.

"Rad? Aha..." Forest looked puzzled.

"Oh...I hope I can forget the 90s." Chris sat near him. He joined into the conversation once more.

"Forest. You know everything that happened?" Forest looked him up and down.

"No idea. Last I remember was I was half dead and some crows started on me...Say, you haven't got a cigarette have you?"

"No, sorry. I'll fill you in with what happened once the others are awake." Forest looked to the other test tubes.

"Shit, we really got it handed to us out there huh?" Chris looked over to Forest, before hitting the next sequence of buttons.

"We weren't prepared for that. No one was."

Everyone had been allowed out of the containers now, and so the room had become a cramped hall of previously wounded-now stark naked STARS members trying to regain full consciousness and hide the fact they were naked from the now blushing, only female, in the room Sheva. Enrico, now with a make-shift towel wrapped around walked towards Chris. He spoke.

"So, Chris. What the hell's going on?" He spoke, his deep-voice attracting the attention of the others. Chris explained the situation, he spoke about the downfall of Umbrella, about the destruction of Raccoon city, about everything that had happened. Some of the previous STARS members faces dropped when they heard of everything that had happened, their home town gone, that would mean family/friends, all gone. Joseph was busy looking around the room, for some sort of clothing as Chris spoke.

"We thought you were all dead...Hell, you were." Chris continued, noticing Joseph had found a cupboard with clothes in it. "But, he revived you." Richard spoke.

"Who...?" Chris looked up, his bright, electric-coloured eyes piercing Richard's.

"Brad." Joseph, who was now carrying a bundle of clothes out of the cupboard laughed slightly as he replied.

"Chicken-heart Vickers!" Chris looked at Joseph and then nodded reluctantly. Kenneth, who had been sitting with his head low, thinking of his wife and kids joined into the conversation.

"...What's his story then?" Chris shook his head, and replied.

"Well...I can't say I know completely. But, after the mansion incident, Brad attempted to escape town when the outbreak occurred there." Joseph piped up.

"Typical." Chris carried on.

"So, while there, Jill said that a monster was eliminating STARS members. It found Brad, and killed him...Brad's body was recovered along with yours, but due to the virus inside of him, whoever found him, enhanced him. We were sent to this laboratory because there was a 'bio-weapon' here we had to defeat. We'd nicknamed it 'Trojan' – it would hack our computers, send us wrong data, so that we would have no idea of where the virus outbreaks were happening...It was a deadly threat, so we would defeat it. When we got here. We found out it was Brad. He's Trojan. But he insisted he wanted to help us. There's something wrong though, he seemed very different. One minute he'd be usual, jumpy, Brad. The next minute he'd change...Anyway, he bought us here, he revived you guys, said he wanted to help _us all_. As we were analysing this area, him and Jill disappeared. We need all the help we can get, we have to find them both." Edward leaned against the side, holding a towel in front of himself, mainly for Sheva's sake. He voiced his thoughts.

"...So you're saying Brad's a bad guy?...That's kind of funny." Joseph sniggered, before Chris broke the mood.

"You two aren't taking this seriously? Wait until you meet him." The two were now serious, Joseph spoke.

"Hey, I found clothes...They're out STARS outfits. They look brand new. Mine definitely didn't look like this when I was ripped apart by dogs." Sheva, now stopping herself from blushing, replied.

"Great. Get dressed."

_**COOL~~~**_

_**Okay, guys, bare with me alright. I'm going to expand on how the STARS feel about everything going on in the next few chapters. Also, oh dears~ Brad's taken Jill somewhere. Next chapter may feature a little bit of Brad/Jill. What can I say, it's an inevitably paring. Also. I know that Joseph and Edward should care a little more, but they're both always the positive guys, and as I said I will be focusing on feelings much more later. Also~ **_

_**I know this chapter wasn't great, I can't get my head around my Biology homework! It's crappy, seriously! **_

_**Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving etc my darlings~ More to come soon~!**_


End file.
